The Cost of Love
by brianneinlove
Summary: Ch.10 is up Legolas finds the body and a friend to help him with revenge. Please Read and Review.
1. Love Confessed

Author's note. Well it seems that I have found my voice again for LotR Fic. This promises to be sad, angst and have a surprising twist at the end. This contains HOMOSEXUAL content do not read if you do not like. It is an A/L with a twist.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own any of these char. They belong to the great JRR Tolkien. I get nothing out of their use but self esteem from reviews.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Haldir was walking through the woods in spring thinking on the orders that he had been given.  
  
He knew why the Lady of the Wood had chosen him, but he did not know why she wanted him to kill the elf. She told him that this elf was guilty of an unforgivable crime.  
  
However, she would not say what the crime was. He was also told to kill with out using a weapon less it leave a trace of who used it.  
  
It was not like elves to kill their own kind; even high treason was not punishable by death.  
  
What could this elf have done?  
  
Haldir felt uneasy in his task but he was a guardian of Lórien and it was his station in life to do as the Lady asked.  
  
But now the question was how?  
  
Elves cannot die of poison and the Lady said not to use a weapon.  
  
The only other way to kill an elf is through great emotional pain; loss of a loved one and the grief that followed could kill with out a trace.  
  
Haldir did know if this elf had someone who was that dear to him.  
  
Perhaps he should watch the condemned man, maybe he would give the guardian a clue, not only to the elf's crimes but also to whom his heart might fancy.  
  
___________________  
  
  
  
The sun had just come up but the company had been on the move for two hours already.  
  
They had just crossed the last stream that would lead them in to Lórien.  
  
Legolas and Strider where in the front of the party followed by two of the hobbits, Sam and Frodo, next was Gimli and them the next two hobbits, Marry and Pippin, and at the rear of the company was Boromir.  
  
"Watch your step little ones." Strider called out to the hobbits as they crossed what looked like a river to them. "The stream is swift and cold" he crossed the stream, followed by Legolas.  
  
The two of them helped to hobbits across and then Gimli.  
  
Boromir seemed to not need or want help.  
  
As every one got across Sam approached the two.  
  
"Can we stop here for a short rest?" Sam asked Strider and Legolas who were now standing together discussing the road ahead and that they should be in Lórien by nightfall.  
  
  
  
"Frodo needs a brake, and all the hobbits are tired" Legolas said quietly to the rugged weather worn man at his side. " We are close enough to the wood that we could risk a rest."  
  
"I agree Legolas, we can sit here for a while." The ranger answered Sam  
  
Sighs of relief came from the company as they set their packs on the ground and spread out their cloaks to sit on.  
  
Boromir was the first of the party to notice that the elf and the human were gone.  
  
This did not surprise him in fact it had become almost commonplace for the new couple to steel away for sometime to themselves.  
  
"Well it looks like our leader and Legolas are getting some scouting done." He smiled at the rest of the company.  
  
They knew what he meant none of the company should go looking for them, or they might find what Gimli did a week ago.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Where's the elf got off to it's his watch first?" Gimli grumbled as they started to make camp  
  
"He said something about finding some place to cool off and get clean before we reach the Wood." Boromir said flatly. He pulled out an apple from his bag and started eating it.  
  
"I am going after some firewood Aragorn. I will be back soon" Gimli stated "Aragorn… great now he is gone too."  
  
"Maybe they are bathing together." Marry laughed  
  
"I doubt that my young friend. Most grown men do not bathe with others around." Boromir said as he wiped the apple juice from the eating knife he was using.  
  
"Well I gong to find out." Gimli grabbed his ax " they should not wander away with out telling us. What if someone got hurt?" and headed over the last hill they had crossed toward the last stream they had encountered.  
  
  
  
"Legolas… Aragorn…"Gimli called but no answer came.  
  
He looked for them for half an hour or more when he finally heard Legolas' voice  
  
He thought that he heard it anyway. However, it was much more high pitched and it sounded like he was gasping for air.  
  
Gimli thought that his friends were hurt ran to the sound of the voices.  
  
  
  
When he reached the pair he saw what was causing Legolas *discomfort*  
  
"Be quite you or the whole fellowship will know what we are doing." Aragorn cooed at him from behind. He gently pushed in to his lover's hips.  
  
"Not that I care if the whole of Middle Earth hears us love, but this is not exactly a dignified position for a prince to be in" he joked as he gently began to rock in to Legolas body causing the elf to moan.  
  
"You said it would only hurt a little" Legolas moaned jokingly over his shoulder to Aragorn "you lied!"  
  
"You want me to stop?" Aragon asked as he pulled away from Legolas' body.  
  
"NO" Legolas practically yelled as he pushed himself back on to his new found lover.  
  
That was all dwarf needed to see he went running back to camp and unable to keep his jaw closed; when he got there he blurted out what he had just seen.  
  
"Well from now on then we need to accept that they are going to need Time with out us sneaking up on them, Right Gimli?" Boromir asked with a smile directed at the dwarf.  
  
The dwarf was not paying him any heed; he pulled out a large wine skin and tried to rinse the sight of the man and the elf out of his mind.  
  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
After that night Aragorn and Legolas were inseparable, and something else that the companions noted Aragorn had removed the Evenstar necklace.  
  
They tried to hide their relationship from the rest of the group until Frodo blurted out that they knew and just how it was that, they knew.  
  
Gimli spent that nigh in his wineskin as well  
  
However the fellowship was not who the pair needed to fear that day.  
  
For the lovers where not alone that day in the clearing they had fond.  
  
A single pair of elven eyes where watching them.  
  
Moreover, finally Haldir had his clue.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
I hope people like this there will be more to come. Any guess as to who the criminal is and what he did Please Review. Even if you do not like it. But please no flames. 


	2. Something New

Author's note. Well it seems that I have found my voice again for LotR Fic. This promises to be sad, angst and have a surprising twist at the end. This contains HOMOSEXUAL content do not read if you do not like. It is an A/L with a twist.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own any of these char. They belong to the great JRR Tolkien. I get nothing out of their use but self esteem from reviews.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
The guardian of Lórien finally knew whom the rouge elf loved. He knew that there was a way to cause the grief that would be the elf's doom.  
  
However, now how to cause the human to leave the elf, then the idea came to him.  
  
He could seduce the mortal king maybe he could convince the man to leave the other elf.  
  
If he could not *Convince* the human to leave the elf he would have no other choice but to kill him.  
  
The thought of lying with the human made him almost ill, but he would do it for the Lady. He did not want to kill the human because of what he knew this human he was a fair and just man. Aragorn was raised by elves and was the foster son of Elrond Half-Elven.  
  
'But how can Legolas, an elven prince, be with any human even this human?' Haldir thought to himself as he left the clearing that the lovers were in, and started back toward the wood. 'He is elven and a royal at that. He should be with his own people.'  
  
'Was that his crime?' Haldir wondered 'did he walk away from his family? Did he give  
  
up his station in life to run off with this human?' These questions were going to kill him.  
  
Why did the lady what this elf dead?  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Back in the clearing, the lovers had just collapsed in to each others arms.  
  
"Aragorn we need to get back to the others. I felt a presence earlier." Legolas panted as he pulled on his leggings and under tunic.  
  
"I was not paying any attention to anything but you." Aragorn smiled at his lover who was dressing. "But, if you are sure something is wrong we can go."  
  
A little ways away, the company was arguing over what to cook for lunch, when the two lovers got back to the edge of camp.  
  
They stole one last kiss before entering the camp.  
  
"I do not want mushrooms again" Boromir complained.  
  
"Than you cook your own lunch." Sam pouted.  
  
"I want sausages and tomatoes" Pippin added " And I do not want him to cook lunch  
  
he burned the food last time he cooked."  
  
"Fine, I will cook but you will have to eat what ever I make" Aragorn stated as he got back in to the camp area.  
  
He was beaming and smiling as he and Legolas entered the camp.  
  
"NO" the whole company said with much groaning and whining.  
  
"I would rather have mushrooms" Boromir said with a grim at the two who had just arrived in camp.  
  
"We could wait until we get in to Lórien. They will have a better selection of food." Legolas joked as he dug through his bag  
  
looking for the last of something sweet he had been hiding since they left Imaldris.  
  
"That's not a bad idea Legolas," Boromir said as he took  
  
another piece of fruit from his knapsack "I think we should get moving"  
  
They all agreed and started to pack up the last of their belongings and walked toward the woods that were only half a days walk away.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn were walking hand in hand as they led the party toward the wood when Legolas turned and said "we are being watched Aragorn"  
  
They were at least an hour from the wood, and the watchers of the wood should not be this far out.  
  
But one was he had been watching the group ever since they stopped for lunch.  
  
He noticed that they stopped again and he began to notice that the two leaders turned and scanned the lightwood for something. Or someone.  
  
He deiced that it was time to put his plan in action.  
  
So he stepped from his hiding place "Halt, what brings you to the ladies wood?" he asked directed at Aragorn. In fact, he seemed to only be looking at Aragon.  
  
  
  
These looks were not lost on the man who seemed to be staring back.  
  
Legolas did not seemed to notice the looks, but he did notice that Aragorn dropped his hand.  
  
This made Legolas uncomfortable. 


	3. Somthing Old

Author's note. I am going to try something new I am going to write a POV chapter. This chapter is from Aragorn's POV. I would like to know if you like it so please Read and Review. This contains HOMOSEXUAL content do not read if you do not like. It is an A/L with a twist.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own any of these char. They belong to the great JRR Tolkien. I get nothing out of their use but self esteem from reviews.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
I had been taken back when Haldir had stepped from the woods. It had been a long time since we last met, almost six years, and he has not changed. Then again elves seldom do.  
  
"Haldir, we are in need of the lady's help, and are seeking a safe haven from the orcs"  
  
He seemed to be staring at me his eyes seemed to burn in to my skin; what was he looking for?  
  
"The Lady is expecting you Aragorn son of Arathorn, she also knows of the burden that you bare. I have been sent to guide you and your friends to Lórien" Haldir said and it seemed that he glared at Legolas with the word friends.  
  
Could he know what we were?  
  
No, I was just being paranoid. He was just being Haldir, cool calm and impassive.  
  
It seems that I was not the only one who might have caught the tone in his voice.  
  
Legolas gave me a sideways glance and then a thin smile. I guess that he came to the same conclusion as me. We were hearing something that was not there.  
  
"Thank you, Haldir" I said  
  
He was still looking strait in to my eyes. What was he looking for?  
  
I found his scrutiny unnerving. Yet his eyes where so alluring. They looked like a day before the dawn when the sky has just enough light to see but the sun has yet to appear over the horizon.  
  
As we started walking, I noticed that for the first time in a week Legolas was not by my side.  
  
I started to look for my lover but Haldir started talking again. "Aragorn how long has it been since you were in Lórien?"  
  
  
  
"Six years, although I do not think things have changed much. Such is usually the case with this place. Is there anything new I should know about?"  
  
'Like why Legolas is suddenly avoiding me?' I thought to myself… "How are the Lady Galadriel and Celeborn?"  
  
"The finding of the ring and the outcome of the quest weights heavily on their heart.  
  
They are gong to greave when they discover what has become of Gandalf."  
  
I heard his words but I was not listening, but my mind was not on what he was saying.  
  
All I could think about was why Legolas was avoiding me. Had I done something wrong?  
  
I kept replaying the last few hours in my mind. The only thing I could think of was letting go of his hand when Haldir showed up.  
  
I was not ashamed of us I just thought that he should be the one to tell his people about us in his own time.  
  
'Was that what I did wrong?'  
  
"What burdens your mind Estel?" Haldir asked as we stopped to cross the river.  
  
"Nothing Haldir."  
  
I had to talk to Legolas. Nevertheless, when and how everywhere I turned there Haldir was.  
  
What was with him these days he seemed to always be watching me? 


	4. Unclean

Author's note. Okay I tried something new and did not get a good responce. I am going to try one more POV. This chapter is from Legolas' POV. Please let me know what you think please Read and Review. This contains HOMOSEXUAL content do not read if you do not like. It is an A/L with a twist.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own any of these char. They belong to the great JRR Tolkien. I get nothing out of their use but self esteem from reviews.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Aragorn dropped my hand. Why did that seem to perplex me so much? I was the one who wanted to keep our relationship form my people.  
  
It is not that I am ashamed of what people will think. I just wanted to tell my family and he needed to tell Arwen.  
  
He told me that he would tell Galadriel; this was so he could give her the everstar necklace to return to Arwen.  
  
Aragorn stopped wearing it after our first night together.  
  
We knew that she would keep our secret.  
  
Haldir is another story I only knew him from reputation. He was loyal to the Lady of the Wood.  
  
He was also known to frown on our kind loving or even bedding other races.  
  
Did Aragorn know that about him? Is that why he let my hand go?  
  
I need to talk to Aragorn, but he is walking so close to Haldir that I can risk raising the suspicions of the other elf. I can wait.  
  
Why is the Guardian of Lórien standing so close to my lover? He keeps staring at him it seems to me that Haldir finds something interesting in MY human.  
  
What am I thinking Haldir hate the mixing of the races. I am just getting overly jealous for no reason.  
  
Aragorn loves me and I love him. He keeps looking back at me, I am walking in the back of the party so as to not draw attention to us.  
  
The company knows not to say anything. They are truly good friends.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Lórien is so breathtaking this time of the year. Well Lórien is breathtaking all year round.  
  
We just finished talking to the Lady. I do not understand why she said what she said to me.  
  
"You are the hated here. How could you show your face among your people? You took him from us. You are unclean, and unfit. I will allow you to stay but only as long as you are on this quest. After that you are nothing but an outlaw Legolas Geenleaf." This is what her voice said in my head.  
  
What did I do? Whom was she talking about when she said I was taking him from them?  
  
I had to talk to Aragorn before he talked to the Lady. She knew about us and was not happy about it.  
  
We were shown to our campsite and Aragorn was setting up the camp with Haldir.  
  
The two are getting so close. They are laughing and joking, they keep touching and tickling. They are to close for my comfort, but I can see that Haldir is leaving that puts my mind at ease.  
  
I approached him "Aragorn I must speak to you."  
  
He looked so happy. "Yes, My love, what can I do for you?" he smiled and grabbed me around the waist and kissed me.  
  
"Put me down" I yelped. I had not realized that I sounded so upset.  
  
"Legolas what is wrong?" My love put me down and looked into my dark green eyes.  
  
"Please walk with me alone" I did not want others to know what the lady had said to me.  
  
We walked for sometime before I thought that we were far enough away. Then I told him what she said to me.  
  
"Why would she say that Legolas? She could not know about us. Who is this Him she speaks of?" he asked with disbelief in his voice. Why did he not believe me?  
  
"She called me unfit and unclean. She said I was taking you away from them. You are *Estel*, Hope to the elves. I am taking away their Hope." I wanted to cry but knew that I could not.  
  
"You do not know who she is talking about. She was just testing us, she had things to say to Boromir that he had problems hearing. She just wanted to push us to let us know that we all have faults." He tried to reassure me. I could not be consoled with words. I just wanted to be held did not want to hear his words. "I will talk to her as soon as I am done helping Haldir with a task."  
  
"What does Haldir need you for Aragorn?"  
  
"Nothing love I am just helping him fix the rope bridge that broke last night." He smiled and kissed me.  
  
"Well, than how long do we have before you have to go with Haldir?"  
  
"An hour or less" he stated with sorrow in his heart  
  
"That is enough time to do what I want with you." I smirked at him.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Later that night  
  
Aragorn caught sight of the guardian of Lórien. He was standing waste deep in water he was not wearing a shirt and he was caught up in the ropes that were once the bridge.  
  
He seemed to be struggling to get out of the ropes.  
  
'He looked so helpless and beautiful.' Aragorn thought and laughed aloud. 


	5. Icy Death

Author's note. Okay I tried something new and did not get a good response. I discovered that I do not write a good POV so I am going to stop trying. This contains HOMOSEXUAL content do not read if you do not like. It is an A/L with a twist.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own any of these char. They belong to the great JRR Tolkien. I get nothing out of their use but self esteem from reviews.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Guardian of Lórien was waist deep in the cold river, and some how he managed to get himself helplessly tangled in the ropes of the now destroyed bridge.  
  
The elf nearly jumped from his skin when he heard the first audible laugh come from the Human.  
  
"What are you laughing at Human?" Haldir asked with a grimace on his beautiful face.  
  
"Nothing Haldir it is just that you looked…well you looked like a helpless child. Would you like some help out of your bonds?" the human asked as he watched the frustrated elf from the grass-covered shore.  
  
"I do not need your help, I am not helpless." He spat at the human.  
  
"Haldir you pout so well but you need not out at me, I was just asking if you wanted help seeing as you asked me to come here and help you fix this bridge. However, if you do not need my help than I will return to the company and get some rest." Aragorn said with a smile on his lips.  
  
Haldir had almost forgotten why he had asked the human to help him, and being caught in these ropes had not made it any easier. He did not like being embarrassed and that is just what was happening. He also did not want the human to think him weak.  
  
'However, this could work to my advantage.' The elf thought as he remembered the character of this human, he was the kind of man who needed to be needed.  
  
"If you do not mind I could use a hand." Haldir stated holding up his bound hands to show the human that he literally needed a hand. With a large grin on his fine elven face.  
  
The human just laughed and started to remove his shirts and boots. "How did this bridge fall anyway?"  
  
"We cut it behind us as a group of orcs tried to follow us in to the wood." He kept pulling at the rope trying to get himself free, but to no avail, he was stuck. " The group of elves ran across and than as the orcs started they cut the top rope and the orcs fell in to the river and drown. The whole bridge would not have fallen, but one of the orcs held on to the bottom rope and they had to cut the whole thing loose. Could you hurry up this river is cold and I am getting water logged."  
  
"Okay, I am hurrying." Aragorn had just gotten his boots off and started into the river. "Oh by the gods this river is Ice cold."  
  
"I was just going to tell you that before you got in, but you were just to quick and it must have sliped my mind" Haldir said with a grin on his face. He had no intention of telling the human that the river was cold, he thought that is what the man deserved after laughing at him.  
  
Aragon went to work trying to untie the elf from the ropes when he lost his footing and slipped in to the water. He grabbed on to the nearest thing to him to keep from being swept down river; however, because the closest thing was the elf that was still bound by the ropes he only managed to make things worse. As he reached up to grab on to Haldir to keep from falling the guardian was reaching for him and tumbled into the river himself.  
  
They both went for a fall but because Haldir was attached to the rope and the rope was still tied to the bank they were not swept down stream.  
  
Haldir was the first to regain his footing and he tried to help Aragorn out of the water. This was not easy for he was still bound by the bridge.  
  
After some struggling the two managed to get out on to their feet and get Haldir loose from the bridge.  
  
"You are shaking my friend." Haldir noted when extended his hand to help the human out of the river.  
  
"I know I am but that river is as cold as melted snow. I can not seem to keep myself warm." Aragorn stated through clenched teeth. He was shaking violently now and Haldir noted that the human seemed to be a little blue in the face.  
  
"Let me help you" Haldir said as he picked up the humans warm dry tunic off the forest floor. He helped the human put the shirt on and then he wrapped his arms around the human's upper arms and started to rub briskly.  
  
This seemed to help at first but it was not long until the human was again shaking, Haldir stepped back away from the man to look him over. He did not like what he saw the human had the first signs of hypothermia.  
  
The elf's movement away from the human was a good thing because at that moment Aragon felt ill and then started to get sick.  
  
" I should get you to a healer, Aragorn." The human who was getting sick on the banks of the river did not hear his words, and then the unthinkable happened, Aragon collapsed in the grass and stopped breathing.  
  
"Aragorn" the elf yelled and when he saw that the man was not breathing he ran for a healer.  
  
'Oh god I did not want to harm him I just wanted to teach him to not laugh at elves. I am sorry Aragorn I should have known that the water was to cold for you' Haldir thought to himself as he was running to the healers house. 


	6. Legolas is no help

Author's note Thank You for the reviews. This contains HOMOSEXUAL content do not read if you do not like. It is an A/L with a twist.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own any of these char. They belong to the great JRR Tolkien. I get nothing out of their use but self esteem from reviews.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Haldir got to the healer's rooms in record time. "Follow me quickly" he barked at the healer and bring a blanket and something to treat hypothermia.  
  
He ran from the room and nearly ran over the hobbit that had heard the screaming and wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"Haldir what is wrong? Where's strider?" the young hobbit inquired.  
  
"He is by the river" was all the guardian could think to say as he ran towards the riverbank where he had left the dying human.  
  
It seemed to take an eternity to get back to the river, and when he got there, he was relieved to see that Aragorn was breathing again.  
  
"Estel, lie still. The healer is coming." Haldir sat next to him and pulled the still ice-cold human into his arms to try to warm him up.  
  
"Legolas, I am sorry, it is so cold. Please let me sleep…I love you…please do not leave me…" the human must have been delirious.  
  
'He must be dying to think that I am that princeling. Please do not die Estel we need you still.' Haldir sat on the bank rocking the human in his arms and talking to him trying to keep him awake.  
  
"Aragorn please you can not sleep yet… you must stay awake." The human did not seem to be responding. He had closed his eyes and had begun to convulse.  
  
The first person to enter the clearing was the healer. The lady and then the fellowship followed him.  
  
"How long has he been like this?" the healer asked as he started looking over the dying king.  
  
"About ten minutes." The guardian answered, he did not let the human go as the healer placed a blanket around them both.  
  
"You need to let him go you are wet and your skin is too cold." The healer looked to the group that was gathering, "You human come here; take Haldir's place"  
  
Boromir stepped forward "what can I do" there was much worry in his voice.  
  
" I will do it" Legolas stepped forward.  
  
"No will be of no help" the healer looked to the worried elf "because you are an elf your body will be to cold" the healer stated coldly.  
  
"You" he directed his words at Boromir "need to hold him close to you while we get these wet closed off of him. Your race is warmer than the elves are and your body heat might just save him." The healer reached in to the bag be had brought with him and pulled out a vial. He poured the liquid down the human's mouth.  
  
Boromir quickly took his dying king in to his arms and pulled him close. "Aragorn you can not die yet. Gondor needs you. Middle Earth needs you. Please come back to us."  
  
Legolas knelt next to Boromir and watched the healer work. He wondered how the man had gotten this way.  
  
The liquid that was given to the human stopped his shaking however he had not awakened.  
  
"It will take some time to see if he will heal. He should be taken inside and watched if he is going to get better it will be soon."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Okay that was a short chap. Will get more done soon. Please read and Review. 


	7. Legolas and Haldir

Author's note Thank You for the reviews. This contains HOMOSEXUAL content do not read if you do not like. It is an A/L with a twist.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own any of these char. They belong to the great JRR Tolkien. I get nothing out of their use but self esteem from reviews.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The whole night the elven city of Lórien kept a vigil over the human king. Many sang and while others prayed. The healer said that if Aragorn were going to recover he would recover tonight.  
  
It was almost midnight when the lady addressed her people " My wonderful elves of Lórien I have sad words to tell you. Tonight Estel foster son of Elrond Half-Elven has passed into shadows. His heart was made weak from the time in the Icy water. His death will be mourned by all in Middle Earth." With that, she turned from the balcony and walked into the room where the rest of the Fellowship waited.  
  
"You are to blame for this Legolas Greenleaf." She was almost screaming. It took her husband to calm the queen down "You took Hope from our people. How dare you stay here? I have sent word to Elrond, Arwen, and your father. You are to be taken home to face trial." She pointed to the guards "Take him away"  
  
"Wait, please I did nothing wrong. All I did was love him; I thought that love was what we hoped for. I do not understand. What crime did I commit?" his words fell on deaf ears and the guards clasped him by the arms and pulled him from the room.  
  
The Lady of the wood turned back to the group "he was unfit for a love like Aragorns. Legolas had a habit of corrupting the young elves back home. His own father called his habit unclean and unbecoming an elf."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"NOOOOOO" a scream escaped the lips of the sleeping figure. He woke with a start "Aragorn" he asked as he looked to the hand that he was holding. He was still alive.  
  
Legolas let out a small sigh and looked over his lover's body. Oh, how he missed that body, the strong arms holding him his warm chest, his soft lips. Aragorn had not woken at all and the healers was starting to lose hope that he ever would, for the dawn was coming and the healer said that he should have woken if he was going to. "Comeback to me Aragorn." Legolas whispered, "I want you and the hobbits need you"  
  
At that time, the door to the small room opened and in strolled Haldir. "Has there been any change?" he felt horrible at what had happened. If the king had not helped him, free himself from the bridge he would not be lying in a bed dying now.  
  
"Yes Haldir, go tell the lady to send word to Elrond that Aragorn's dieing. His eyes have stopped moving. He is not even dreaming anymore" Tears started to roll down the blond archer. Grief had started to set in and the older elf new it.  
  
Haldir did his job well, if the human king died his lover would follow soon after. Haldir could tell that grief was setting in because the other elf was crying. Elves do not cry.  
  
Why did this not bring the older and wiser elf any comfort? He did not want to kill the human, and now, for a reason he could not explain, he felt bad about killing this elf. He just had to know what the elf crimes were. He had never question the lady before but it just felt wrong killing another elf.  
  
"I will tell her Legolas. First, I must ask you a question. Have you ever committed a crime against the elves?" his tone was deep and somber. "I must know before I talk to the Lady."  
  
"No I have never done anything of the sort. Why, is this what happened Haldir, is Aragorn being punished because of something I did." His words became angry and harsh. He let go of Aragorn's hand and took a few steps towards Haldir. "Tell me Guardian of Lórien I did not think that we as a race took our anger out on others. I must know what you did at the river. Why was he even in the water that was to cold for humans; you must have known that." Legolas was now yelling and he did not care who heard him he was going to get the answers he needed one way or another.  
  
"Legolas please calm down I can not tell you what happened at the river but I can tell you that I did not harm that man on purpose" Haldir said as coolly as he said everything.  
  
"You are a cold heartless uncaring unfeeling bastered Haldir, and I curse the day you were brought kicking and crying into this world and will have a feast and celebrate the day of you death." Legolas cried out.  
  
"Lego…" Aragorn tried to get his lovers attention but was too week.  
  
Haldir heard him and just pointed to the bed.  
  
Legolas looked expecting to see the man dead. However, when he what he saw was the most blessed thing. He saw the eyes of his lover looking back at him.  
  
He started to weep again this time he wept with tears of joy.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I hope you all like this short chap. Please read & Review. 


	8. Celeborn's Words

Author's note Thank You for the reviews. I hope that this is a longer chapter but fear it will not be. This contains HOMOSEXUAL content do not read if you do not like. It is an A/L with a twist.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own any of these char. They belong to the great JRR Tolkien. I get nothing out of their use but self esteem from reviews.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn did not move. His body felt as if were made of lead. "Legolas where am I, and  
  
what happened to me?" he more panted the words than said them. His breathing was  
  
Labored and He could not focus his eyes. He kept blinking them as if he had something in them.  
  
  
  
"We are in Lórien, and I am not sure exactly what happened." he looked down at the man  
  
as he spoke "you were helping Haldir fix a rope bridge that had fallen in to the river. The  
  
water was very cold and somehow you ended up submerged in it. When the  
  
healers found you your breathing was coming only in short bursts and you were shaking  
  
uncontrollably. They feared that you would not recover." Legolas by this time stopped  
  
crying. He was happy to see that his lover was awake and was going to recover. He hoped.  
  
  
  
Legolas turned to the elf he knew was standing behind them still "I want to know why I  
  
am being treated this way. I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, Prince of  
  
Mirkwood. I demand to see the Lady and Lord of the wood. I believe that your actions  
  
were careless and almost cost me my mate, you should have known the water was too  
  
cold for him and you should have stopped him from going into the river and you almost  
  
robbed the lord of Imaldris of his son. For that there is no forgiveness Haldir of Lórien."  
  
He knew that he had just let the cat out of the bag about his and Aragorn's relationship  
  
never the less he would have his answers Now.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Legolas you are right I should have known, but I was caught in the ropes and was  
  
unable to get out of the river without his help. Please calm down. I must speak to the  
  
Lady first…" Haldir tried to explain but it did not make the situation any better. It made it  
  
look as if he was trying to hide something or cover something up.  
  
  
  
"NOW Haldir," Legolas raised his voice a little. He was not going to let this moment  
  
pass. He had never liked using his station in life with other elves; he saw most of them as  
  
equals. However, he was not afraid to use it either. It was time to get those answers he  
  
needed and he would use any means necessary.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Prince" the older elf had never seen Legolas act like this. He bowed and left the  
  
room to find the Lady of the Wood. He knew that Legolas had not followed him; the younger elf had turned his attention to the human on the bed. The human king had again  
  
slipped in it unconscious. The Guardian also knew that the Prince would not be held at  
  
bay long.  
  
  
  
Haldir just hoped it was long enough to get the answers he needed.  
  
  
  
"Aragorn" Legolas spoke softly to the king "please awaken I need to speak to you"  
  
  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes and looked into the face of the one he loved; he smiled softly  
  
and tried to touch his lovers face but his hand would not move. "Why can I not move my  
  
arms?" he yelled as he discovered that he could not move his legs either. "Legolas what  
  
happened to me I can't move my body." He was in a panic. He tried franticly to move parts of his body but to no avail; he was paralyzed.  
  
"Relax my love, it is not permanent" Legolas started stroking the man's Hair. "Your body  
  
needs time to heal the water may have caused some muscle damage, but we will deal  
  
with that together. I will send the healer in to speak with you when I leave. I must tell you  
  
what is going on. I believe that I am in some sort of trouble here I am not sure what but I  
  
think that you were being used to repay me for a wrong I may have committed. I have to  
  
see the Lady to get more information, but I must tell her what we are and what you mean  
  
to me. I will not do this without your consent. I have told Haldir that you were my mate, and nothing more."  
  
  
  
"I have nothing to hide and I am not ashamed of what we are Legolas. You asked me not  
  
to tell your people, but if you feel that, it is time than all I ask is that you give the lady the  
  
necklace that was Arwen's. I am sure she will find someone of her people to fill her life,  
  
as she once filled mine. I hope that she finds the same happiness that I have found with  
  
you." The king then closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. This time his eyes were  
  
moving, he was dreaming.  
  
  
  
Legolas bent over and kisses the kings lips gently as to not wake him "Dream well Estel I will be here when you wake."  
  
  
  
He stood and let the room; he needed to find the healer and the Lady Galadriel. Legolas  
  
had not told Aragorn the whole truth. Aragorn believed that he would recover fully from  
  
his injuries, but that might not be the case. He may never walk again for the water was so  
  
cold and the time that he was not breathing had caused damage to his nerves and he was  
  
lucky to be alive.  
  
  
  
"Will he walk again?" Legolas asked as calmly as possible when he found the healer just outside of the room.  
  
  
  
"I do not know yet sir." The healer answered in a worried tone "I am just glad he has awakened we need to take his healing one step at a time."  
  
  
  
"Can I help him in any way? Is there something that I might do to speed his recovery?"  
  
Legolas asked but he knew the answer to his question before he asked it.  
  
  
  
"I have a salve that he will need applied to his legs twice a day. It will keep the blood  
  
flowing properly and keep the limbs from Dying. You could do that. It would help quite a  
  
bit." The healer said as he showed Legolas the large jar of ointment that he was holding.  
  
Legolas took the large closed jar from the other elf and thanked him for his kindness.  
  
  
  
The healer knew that he could have done the task of applying the ointment alone but it  
  
would help Legolas' feeling of helplessness if he could help the one that he loved.  
  
  
  
Legolas' next task was to find Galadriel.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Lady Galadriel," Haldir had looked for his queen everywhere. He could not seem to find  
  
her. However, when he had found her, he was shocked as to the condition he found her  
  
in. She was found in a glade near her Mirror. She was weeping and her face looked as if  
  
it had been struck by something, it was red and a large bruise was forming. "What  
  
happened?" The Guardian asked his Lady as he approached her. It must have been  
  
something terrible to make the woman cry. Elves almost never cry, and the guardian of  
  
Lórien had now seen two of the strongest elves he knew in tears.  
  
  
  
"Celeborn grew angry when he heard what happened to Aragorn. I told him of the  
  
mission I sent you on and why. He told me that we do not kill our own kind. I told him  
  
that is what Legolas is doing, and I had to stop him. Celeborn just shouted that we are not  
  
supposed to interfere with the lives of other elves…" she started to sob and gasp for air.  
  
"He defended that murderer to his own wife. He is going to talk to Elrond on the matter  
  
as we speak."  
  
  
  
"Lady perhaps that is a good idea, Elrond will have good and wise counsel. He will know  
  
how to handle the matter" Haldir tried to comfort his lady "I have another issue to speak  
  
it you about." He helped her to her feet "The prince of Mirkwood has demanded an  
  
audience with you. He wants to know why he was being treated poorly. What he has done  
  
to offend you and if what has happened to Aragon is because of something he did."  
  
  
  
"Tell him I am not accepting visitors at this time." She smiled at him " Tell him I will see  
  
him tomorrow, also tell him to spend this night with the rest of the fellowship. Has  
  
Aragorn awakened yet." She was planning something but Haldir did not know what.  
  
  
  
"Yes he had but he was asleep last I saw him." He answered. What was she up to? "Lady  
  
you know that I would not question you or your orders but I must know. Who did  
  
Legolas Kill?"  
  
  
  
"Arwen Evenstar" She answered calmly. She knew that would enrage the man.  
  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Well this chap. Is longer but not by much sorry hope you all like it. 


	9. Death and the Soul

Author's note Thank You for the reviews. I hope that this is a longer chapter but fear it will not be. This contains HOMOSEXUAL content do not read if you do not like. It is an A/L with a twist.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own any of these char. They belong to the great JRR Tolkien. I get nothing out of their use but self esteem from reviews.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas had searched very where that Galadriel might have been, but to no avail. She was  
  
just gone, as was Haldir. He finally returned to Aragon's room and to his surprise that is  
  
where he found the Guardian of Lórien sitting next to his lover's bed feeding him soup.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Prince Legolas," Haldir said as neutrally as possible. He did not turn to regard  
  
the elf "the healer said that he should eat something soon and seeing as he can not yet  
  
feed himself and I am the reason he is here I thought that I would help."  
  
  
  
"And for that I am thankful if not a bit embarrassed" Aragorn sighed "I am getting  
  
feeling back in my hands, thank the gods. The healer said it would take a few days to get  
  
most things working again. But he see a full recovery in the future."  
  
  
  
"That is good thing Aragorn, Haldir I need to speak with you, Alone." Legolas looked at  
  
the guardian who said not a word but put the soup cup down and followed the prince out  
  
of the room.  
  
  
  
"I asked for an audience with the lady, I looked all over Lórien for you and I find you  
  
feeding MY Aragorn soup. What news from the Lady will she see me?" Legolas sounded  
  
agitated, as if his patience was at an end.  
  
  
  
"She is meeting with no one today, she said she would answer your questions tomorrow.  
  
Until then you are to go back and stay with the rest of the fellowship tonight. Do not  
  
worry about Aragorn he will be cared for by the healers." Haldir's words were as much  
  
orders as statements.  
  
  
  
"Did you tell her that Aragorn was my Love and I am the one who should be caring for  
  
him." Legolas did not like leaving Aragorn's side for more than a few minutes let alone  
  
all night.  
  
  
  
"I did not need to tell her she already knew, and she did see you having any rights in this  
  
matter. You two are not joined yet and there for you have no claim on him or any rights  
  
there in. Thank the gods for that." Haldir was starting to get mad. Not only was he mad  
  
that the prince would join with the human but that he took the human from Arwen. As  
  
long as they were not joined there was still hope.  
  
  
  
This elf was not worth saving he thought as he looked at him. Neither is the human in the  
  
bed; as far as he was concerned they both killed the elf he had grown to love.  
  
  
  
Arwen had spent many summers of her youth playing in the Golden Woods. He had  
  
always watched over her keeping her safe. Haldir had fallen for the girl and vowed that  
  
he would someday tell her of his love.  
  
  
  
But that was not to be for her heart belonged to another. The human who sat in the next  
  
room, but he threw her love away for this scrawny, whiney, awful excuse for an elf,  
  
and that was what killed her.  
  
  
  
"Have you gone mad Haldir, you know as well as I do that the law concerning joining is  
  
not followed so strictly anymore. Has the lady grown so heartless in her age that she will  
  
tear two lovers apart when one is in need." Legolas was starting to yell as well. He did  
  
not understand what was going on.  
  
  
  
"She knows the law as do you. The healer will care for him and you will go back to your  
  
friends or you will be locked up for disobeying the Lady of the woods." Haldir stared  
  
coldly at the elf and then turned back to the room where the human was resting and  
  
closed the door.  
  
  
  
Legolas just stood there with his mouth wide open 'how can this be. The Lady has never  
  
treated anyone like this. How can she ask him to turn his back on Aragorn if she knew  
  
that they were lovers?'  
  
  
  
Legolas opened the door to the room and walked over to the bed where Aragon sat trying  
  
to eat the soup. "I have to go and speak with the rest of the Fellowship tonight. I will  
  
return in the morning. Before I go I have to put some of this on his legs." He took the jar  
  
from the nightstand and opened it. "The healer said that it would keep the blood flowing  
  
though out his lower body. Do you mind giving us a minute?" he asked Haldir with a  
  
smile trying to be as nice as possible.  
  
  
  
"I am not to leave the room but I will wait on the balcony. Please do not do  
  
anything…Inappropriate." The guardian did not mind giving them the small amount of  
  
time for it was to be their last time together.  
  
  
  
He planed to kill the human in his sleep. He needed to do it before Celeborn returned  
  
from Imaldris with news from Elrond. Haldir knew that the half-elf would not want to  
  
kill the two. That is why Galadriel wanted it done so quietly and quickly.  
  
  
  
Legolas removed the blankets from his lover and pulled up the nightshirt that Aragorn  
  
was wearing; then he started to rub the cool liquid into the skin. "Aragorn I believe that  
  
we are in danger here. I do not know why but Galadriel is ignoring elven etiquette. She is  
  
sending me back to the fellowship this night. I would not leave but I have no choice.  
  
Please drink nothing that Haldir offers you, ask the healers to send him away. They might  
  
listen to you. I will be back with the dawn."  
  
  
  
"Legolas why do you keep thinking like this. The lady is just looking out for the well  
  
being of the fellowship. She thinks that you are needed to comfort them this night that is  
  
all lover. If it makes you feel better I will not drink what Haldir offers me but I think that  
  
you are being paranoid." Aragorn looked into his lover's eyes and saw something that  
  
was never there before. Fear. Legolas was afraid for them both. "Please be clam I will see  
  
if the lady will speak to me tonight. I will see what I can do, if I can do nothing we will meet her together in the morning."  
  
  
  
"Thank you my love." Legolas whispered and kissed Aragorn on the lips and left the  
  
room.  
  
If he had known what would happen next he would have never left.  
  
  
  
Haldir walked over to the bed and put a long knife to the throat of the defenseless human  
  
king "You and you LOVER killed the Evenstar. For that you are both sentenced to death.  
  
He will follow you but his death will be long and painful as was hers; he will die of the  
  
grief that loosing you will cause." And he pulled the knife across the human's throat.  
  
  
  
Aragorn drew his last breath and murmured his last word "Legolas".  
  
  
  
With that he was dead.  
  
  
  
The elf looked at the human as the blood spilled from the wound, "may you never find  
  
peace Aragorn."  
  
  
  
He turned and left the dead man on the bed to be found by the healers later.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Ok I know that you are going to hate me but I just had to. I got Tired of all the Happy endings where Aragon saves Legolas and they live happily ever after. Please do not flame. There is more to come… Legolas brings hell to middle earth. HEHE 


	10. My Love, My King

Authors note Thank You for the reviews. I am sure everyone who reads this knows by now but in this chap Aragorn is dead. I know that might upset some of you but it is worth it I promise. There is no slash this chap just revenge!! I do not think that it will be the last I think there will be at least one more. If you like this please Read and Review This contains HOMOSEXUAL content do not read if you do not like. It is an A/L with a twist.  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own any of these char. They belong to the great JRR Tolkien. I get nothing out of their use but self esteem from reviews.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Legolas did not know why he had problems sleeping that night. He had returned to the  
  
fellowship just as the Lady of the wood had asked. Legolas told them that Aragorn  
  
needed to get some rest so he would stay with his companions that night.  
  
  
  
He did not tell them of what the Lady had done, her breech in elven etiquette, or what she  
  
told him. But he did tell them of Aragorn's condition. He told them that Aragorn may  
  
never use his legs again, and if he only knew how right his words were he might never  
  
had said them. Legolas asked the group not to tell the Aragorn of his legs; it might cause  
  
him to lose hope and not try to recover.  
  
  
  
It was almost dawn when Legolas woke with a jump, something was wrong. He felt it in  
  
suddenly in night, it was as if something had been taken from him but he did not know  
  
what.  
  
  
  
Then it hit him he could not feel his lover's mind anymore.  
  
  
  
After the first time the two exchanged words of love, their minds and hearts were open to  
  
one another. They could almost hear each other's words before they were spoken. It was  
  
not like they could read each other's mind, but more like they could read each other's  
  
emotions.  
  
  
  
Yet, Legolas could no longer feel Aragorn's mind and that frightened him.  
  
  
  
There were many ways to break the bonds of love that the two shared, and only two of  
  
those ways were willing ways. Aragorn could forsake their love and sleep with another,  
  
though this did not seem likely. The other way was for the two to agree that the bond  
  
was ended; this way was common among the elves, as time went on bonds could grow  
  
stale and the two could just agree to separate. This had not happened either. That left  
  
only one way the bond could have been broken, Aragorn had died.  
  
  
  
Legolas jumped out of his bed roll and ran for the room that Aragorn was last in…  
  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Haldir had just left the room where the dead king lay 'let us see how his lover feels when  
  
he learns of the his death.' He mused as he wiped the murderous blade clean of the king's  
  
blood.  
  
  
  
"Is it done?" the lady asked in a quite tone.  
  
  
  
"Yes, the man will never wake again. I told him his crime before I killed him. He did not  
  
even seem to care that he had ended the Evenstar's life. His last words were to Legolas."  
  
The guardian's words were so cold that even Galadriel winced. Her guardian must have  
  
loved Arwen more than she thought. That might be his downfall and it would work to  
  
Galadriel's plans just fine.  
  
  
  
"Celeborn will be home in less than two days. That will give us the time we need to set  
  
right what went wrong. I feel Legolas will not survive the sight of Aragorn's body."  
  
Galadriel stated there was a hint of sorrow in her voice. She did not like killing but for  
  
her family she would do anything.  
  
  
  
She knew that this was the only way for Aragorn and Arwen to fulfill their destiny. She  
  
had seen it in her mirror, what might happen if the king and Legolas were to wed.  
  
  
  
The line of kings would be broken and Arwen would die from the grief that loosing  
  
Aragorn would cause. She would try to sail west but would not make it to the sea before  
  
she died.  
  
  
  
This just could not happen Arwen was her grandchild and her death would be mourned  
  
by too many of the elves, it might even kill Elrond, or her brothers.  
  
  
  
Legolas' life would have to be the price paid to keep that from happening, but in  
  
Galadriel's mind he brought it on himself. Legolas knew that Aragorn belonged to  
  
Arwen before he seduced him. This was his crime not Aragorn's it was too bad the  
  
mortal had to pay the price as well.  
  
  
  
As for Haldir he would also pay a price, he would take the fall for the murder of the king.  
  
He would be sent away from the Golden Wood and not be allowed to cross the sea but  
  
Galadriel did not see this a too high a price to pay for love.  
  
  
  
"Let us retire for the night. Return in the morning to see to the bodies. Remember that  
  
we have very little time to finish this we must be done before the sunsets tomorrow or it  
  
will be too late." The Lady told her Guardian before she retired to her room.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Legolas was in such a hurry that he did not see Boromir follow him as he ran from the  
  
glade to the room that Aragorn was in. Legolas thought that the others were asleep when  
  
he left them he had to find Aragorn; he needed to see for himself what his heart already  
  
knew.  
  
  
  
He ran in to the palace and up the stairs, it seemed as if this place was larger than Middle  
  
Earth itself as he ran to his lover's room.  
  
  
  
He found the room he was looking for and saw that the door was closes and there were no  
  
sounds coming for inside the room.  
  
  
  
He slowly opened the door and looked into the dark room. At first all he saw was Aragon  
  
sleeping in the bed; he was lying as Legolas had left him. Legolas breathed a sigh of  
  
relief and walked closer to the man.  
  
  
  
It was only then that he saw the large red stain on the sheets that were around Aragorn's  
  
neck; he also noted that he could not hear the human breath.  
  
  
  
"Oh god, Aragorn no" Legolas sat next to the body of his lover and pulled away the  
  
blankets. That was the when he first saw the deep gash in the kings throat, and the large  
  
pool of blood that was lying on the floor near the kings bed.  
  
  
  
He pulled Aragorn's body into his lap and looked to see if the king was truly dead.  
  
Legolas found no signs of life. The body of his lover was cold and he had no breath. "No  
  
Please say this is not happening. I knew that we would only have one human lifetime  
  
together but that lifetime cannot end so soon. This cannot be happening. Aragorn please  
  
do not leave me here, not like this." Legolas started to rock the body of his lost lover,  
  
and weep again, and again he did not see or feel the eyes upon him.  
  
  
  
"I was going to give you my soul, to link us in body and soul, I wanted to wait until we  
  
were joined. I should have done it sooner for then I could follow you easily into death. I  
  
will follow you but now the pain is what will take me to you and that will take much  
  
more time." Legolas put Aragorns body back in the state he found it.  
  
  
  
It was then he noted someone eyes upon him "come out and finish what you started" he  
  
has assumed that is was an elf who was watching him because he had not heard the  
  
footsteps of the person approaching. He had also thought that this elf was here to kill him.  
  
  
  
"I did not do this Legolas, but I will help you finish it" it was Boromir's voice that cut  
  
though the darkness. "I know that you loved him and you will die now that he is gone. I  
  
do not think that he would want you to follow him into death he would have wanted you  
  
to live a long life and carry his memory to others, yet I know that the choice will not be  
  
yours to make. I did not know him like you did but I loved him as a brother and as a  
  
king. Please tell me who might have killed him and why they did it, if you know. And  
  
we will kill them together with our bare hands if we need to" The humans word were a  
  
comfort to the elf.  
  
  
  
He knew Boromir's word were true, he had no choice but to follow his lover into death,  
  
for grief was a killer that no elf could stop. However, he had time before his end would  
  
come and he would do just what Boromir had said he would kill those that took his love  
  
from him.  
  
"Come Boromir I will need time to tell you what has happened." Legolas walk passed the  
  
human and locked the door. He turned to the man and pointed to the two chairs that sat  
  
near the fire. "We have planning to do," he said with a smile that was a cold as ice.  
  
  
  
Boromir sat in the chair and waited for Legolas to say his last good bye to the he had  
  
grown to love.  
  
  
  
"I will make things right before I join you my love and those who did this will pay… in  
  
blood" Legolas kissed his mouth and pulled the blankets over his face.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
I hope you all liked this chap. Any guesses on where I am going? Please remember to review if you like it. And remember the twist is still to come…Hahaha. 


End file.
